Grim Harvest
The Grim Harvest is a 7-day bonus boss Campaign. Campaign Properties Only 3 heroes can participate in the team, with the fourth slot being locked. Some missions are labeled as boss missions and include a boss monster in the final wave. The bosses are basically higher-statted normal monsters with oversized models and/or different shading. Most enemies in stage 19 have extremely high shadow resistance & deal fire damage. Their modified skills are as follows: Boss: Marull * Very High Health, Mid Attack, Mid Defense * High Shadow res, No Armour, 50% crit chance * Soul: Resurrects 2 zombies * Attack: Tendril of Shadow, drains weakest ally * Attack: Warcry * Attack: Ball of Darkness * Attack: Wave of Death, high shadow damage to allies * Attack: Cloud of Weakness (Delayed) * Attack: Howl, team frenzy (Extremely delayed) * Passive: Freezing Aura * Passive: Deadly Rage * Passive: Hard to Kill Tank: Runic Construct * Very High Health, Mid Attack, Mid Defense * Attack: Overload, party buff * Attack: Ray of Enfeeblement, AoE (Extremely delayed) * Passive: Thorns, fire reflect * Passive: Wall DPS: Giant Zombie * Extremely Low Health, High Attack, Extremely High Defense * 55% Dodge chance * Attack: Trample, targets all * Passive: Reposte * Passive: Hard To Kill - Passive: Critical and Stun Immunity * Passive: Recovers 100% health upon kill DPS: Zombie * Extreeemely Low Health, Very High Attack, Mid Defense * Attack: Bloodbath, extremely high self-harm * Attack: Vicious Blow, low damage * Passive: Deadly * Passive: Find Weakness * Passive: Crafty * Passive: Fire of Yreth Support: Skeletal Mage * High Health, Mid Attack, Mid Defense * Soul: Frenzy, casts on the lowest health ally * Attack: Taunt - Attack: Sneak Attack * Attack: AoE Acid Lance (Delayed) * Passive: Cannot be healed or revived Support: Vile Priest * High Health, High Attack, Mid Defense * Soul: Frenzy, casts on the lowest health ally * Attack: AoE Beam of Death * Attack: Taunt * Attack: Demonfire * Attack: Overload, fast cooldown (Delayed) * Attack: Firestorm, high damage aoe * Passive: Bloodthirsty * Passive: Cannot be healed or revived Missions and Rewards * 3 Void Core (12 extreme, 18 normal, 19 Hard) * 2 Epic Battle Chest (12 hard, 19 extreme) * Total 125 gems * Total 30,650 gold * Total 13 golden portal stone * 2 Epic boss monster "Marull, Necromancer" (level 30 in 18 extreme, level 80 in 19 extreme) Strategy Stage 19 for level 55 players or lower: Barbarian Witch Warmaster While this stage has been beaten at the Extreme difficulty as a sub-55 with only tier 1 epic gear, take heed before trying it yourself. Clearing this stage before 55 is incredibly hard. You absolutely need all heroes at 7 stars, all the required gear (including Shimmering Cloak, which is difficult to get) enchanted to a high level, three Epic potions (Immune, Resurrect, and Heal), and a lot of favorable RNG. If you have any less than all of this, you are not ready. If you do think you have what it takes, prepare yourself for a difficult battle. If, however, you are level 55, feel free to use the listed tier 2 and 3 gear instead. You should have a much easier time. The first wave is fairly easy. Immediately target the lowermost Vile Priest and begin spamming Baleful Glare to take it down. You'll want to use Shield Tactics ASAP, though, so keep that in mind before adding Vile Brew to the mix. Keep spamming soul skills and eventually each enemy will fall, one by one. However, it is of utmost importance that you do NOT let an enemy give Frenzy to a Runic Construct. If you want to damage the construct when Frenzy is approaching, do your best to either leave its health above roughly the 2/5 range, or make sure you get a kill before Frenzy appears. Being hit by a Ray of Enfeeblement will not end the run immediately, but will make it far more of a hassle, so just try to avoid it happening in the first place. Once the two Constructs, Skeletal Mage, and Vile Priest are dead, you can sit back until you (eventually) take down the Giant Zombie. Wave 2 is also very easy. It's not necessary to use soul skills here, so don't--except for one particular caveat: Try to get the timing to work such that Call to Arms either is used or will be used the next turn when you clear the wave. Remember, the boss has Freezing Aura! Skill cycle speed will be a huge issue in the final wave, so you need all the help you can get. An early Call to Arms will allow you to get your own skills cycling and increase the amount of time you can survive and build up Shield Tactics. Timing Call to Arms in this way can be difficult and luck-based, so don't expect it to work on your first time, but if you see an opportunity to get the timing to work, feel free to use some soul skills to kill an enemy early. If you've made it this far, then get ready, because this is where the challenge begins. Immediately use Shield Tactics, then immediately target the Vile Priest with your soul skills. After the Vile Priest is dead, target the Skeletal Mage, then the Runic Construct, and finally Marull himself. Remember to spam Shield Tactics the whole time. Potion usage is critical--you'll probably want to use a Heal potion early on so that Warmaster has enough health left to survive and build up Shield Tactics and Shield of Discipline. Immune can be used on Barbarian so that she has a better shot against the Ball of Darkness attacks which will most likely crit every time. Resurrect can be used on anyone in case of an emergency, but due to the way Warmaster's stats build up, chances are that if he gets revived, he probably won't last long before dying again. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again! You may get lucky eventually. (If you're worried about losing your potions, you can close the window before the defeat screen comes up and your potions will come back as if you never used them.) Keep trying--I know you can do it! Stage 18 for players below 55: Druid Warmaster Blackguard Spam Shield Tactics at all times. Spam Soul Rend once you have enough soul energy to use Shield Tactics constantly. Use Rapid Regen if heroes start falling in health. On the last wave, focus all melee attacks on the wall and ranged attacks on the non-zombie enemies. Druid Warlock Blackguard Warlock allows for more grouped attacks against the zombies at a cost of not having Warmaster's buffs, so whether this strategy or the previous one is superior would be up for debate. One or both of these two should work for you if stars and gear are sufficient.Category:Campaign Category:Boss Campaign